


Birthday

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: It's Freddie's birthday, and what's a birthday without a little fluff?
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 17





	Birthday

"Wake up....Fred, wake up." Brian sighed. He was half tempted to take pity and just leave Freddie for a few hours, but Deaky and Rog were out in the kitchenette, waiting patiently, and Brian really wasn't keen on having to break the news that Freddie wasn't awakening. 

The sun was just barely coming up over the horizon. It was bitterly cold in the early morning, and the idea of crawling underneath the blankets with Freddie and burrowing into the warm oblivion, but there was things to do, birthdays to enact, and a certain singer to awaken from slumber. 

Brian poked Freddie, almost experimentally, in his arm. Freddie grumbled, and smacked Brian's hand away, gently but with an added spirit that suggested that Freddie wasn't in the mood for...well, much of anything. 

"I need my sleep." Freddie mumbled, burying his face into the pillow and effectively muffling his voice. "Unlike you, I have to work for my attractiveness." 

From outside the bedroom, there was a loud clatter, and a sharp utterance of a profanity. 

Startled, Brian glanced toward the threshold. He saw Deaky motioning frantically toward something on the floor. "Oh, hush with that." Brian grabbed the blanket and dragged it off of Freddie, who grunted and reached for it a mere second too late. "Um...Deaky has something to show you." 

He really should've made a better plan for this. 

Freddie huffed, finally relenting and looking up from his cocoon. "Does it have something to do with my birthday?" He said, a small smile beginning to tug, rather reluctantly, at his lips. Brian laughed, knowing that such an occasion definitely would've been remembered. "You'll see, now come on." 

Brian managed to convince Freddie to put a shirt around his eyes to act as a blindfold, and they began a rather arduous task of trying to make their way through the tiny flat, cluttered with notes and furniture and all the rest. Deaky and Rog were both in the kitchen, making the last minute preparations, but they immediately came to a standstill when Freddie appeared, being guided by a rather client Brian, who was now beginning to feel the creeping anxiety in his chest, his heart beating wildly. 

Freddie held his arms out, weary of bumping into a wall or falling. He seemed rather nervous, too, but Brian tried not to think about that as he directed the singer down onto one of the chairs and hurried to retrieve his camera. 

"Not yet!" Brian yelled as he finally found the camera, positioning it at eye-level so he could get the best shot. "Alright, now!" 

The blindfold fell away. 

Their situation was one of frugality. They couldn't spare a cent for anything besides the essentials but, for this, an exception could be made. 

Everybody had chipped in for a single present, since the rest of their money had went to the decorations, which consisted of streamers, a banner, and then to the cake ingredients. The present wasn't anything special, but Freddie's face when he tore open the wrapping paper and set his eyes on the gift was one of great delight and surprise. 

Brian snapped away, taking great happiness in how much Freddie seemed to love the gift. 

He stepped foward, leaning down so that he could comfortably place his chin on Freddie's shoulder, so that they could both see the present.

"Oh, you three didn't have to get me anything." Freddie said, voice unexpectedly soft.

Deaky scoffed, but his smile was genuine. "You're such a liar, Fred. We know how much you love your presents." 

That was true, Brian could admit. 

Rog nodded. "Yeah. And by the way, I expect such a genuine gift for my birthday." He added. 

"Do you like it?" Brian asked. 

Freddie sighed, tilting his head so that he could look at Brian eye-to-eye. "It's the best present I've ever gotten." He whispered. 

The bright light from above caught in the glass of the picture frame, illuminating the bright smiles and happy faces of the men who had joined together to make a band. 

But stayed for the family that they'd found along the way. 


End file.
